The Day We First Met
by veggie5
Summary: Major Alt-U on how Max and Logan first met... a little shippery fluff... :) yay!


Disclaimer:Me no own. :( sniff...   
  
Feedback:I love reviews... :)   
  
Summary:MAJOR alt universe... so there's your warning... :) Bascially Max isn't from Manticore..she's in high school (prolly freshman) and I changed the age gap b/w her and Logan to fit my story better... member, as i've often heard: "this is my world.. you're just visiting..." :)  
  
A/N:Okey... i'm kinda having writer's block for "Changing the Past" so i decided to write this instead... ducks from the flying object coming from the warrior princess... haha... just a little shipper fic, since i'm going through dark angel withdrawl... (still can't believe they showed boston public instead of "rising"!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh God. First day of high school. Don't panic. Just act cool. It's all good. Where on earth is Original Cindy??? Max checked the piece of paper in her hand and double-checked it just in case. Alright. So this is my locker. She turned the combination that was written and pulled on the lock. Argh. Can my life be any worse right now? She yanked on it hard and as she did, the lock gave way suddenly and she lost her balance. Landing with a thud she just stared blankly at her locker. Hating the person who thought to invent such an evil thing in the first place.   
  
"Hey boo. It's only the first day of skoo and you're already lazy and sitting on your butt." Original Cindy laughed while Kendra looked at her disapprovingly. Kendra extended her hand out to help Max up.  
  
"Hey girl, you okay?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I'm aiight. My locker just felt like making me look like a total idiot." Max shrugged. She looked around the hall and noticed it wasn't extremely crowded, so she wasn't totally embarrassed. Sighing, Max started to empty out her backpack and place things in her locker.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"We're finally seniors. We RULE the school now." Jordan said as he pushed a freshman that was standing in his way. The other guys just laughed while Logan just smiled and nodded his head. Why on earth do I hang around these kinds of people? Logan wondered. He mentally shook himself and reminded himself that he was part of the POPULAR group. Logan was the guy every girl wanted to date and the guy every guy wanted to be. Sighing at how shallow his friends were, he suddenly was surprised to feel two hands snake over his eyes.   
  
"Guess who, Loogie." A sweet voice rang.  
  
He pulled the hands from his eyes and turned to see Valerie staring at him with a smile. "I missed you." She said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.   
  
"I saw you yesterday, Valerie." He rolled his eyes. Valerie was one of those airhead-type of girls. A Barbie doll practically. She was one of the most sought out girls in high school and reluctantly, he asked her out with much prompting from Jordan.  
  
"I knoooow.... but still...." Her whiny voice was making him wince. But he covered up his disgust quickly and smiled.   
  
"Look Val, I got to go to class. But I'll see you third period, okay?" Valerie's smile widened.   
  
"Sure thing Loogie." Logan breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her turn the corner. He ran to catch up to Jordan and the guys when he saw Jordan purposely walk into a freshman and yell at her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So what class do you have first, Max?" Kendra said while looking over Max's shoulder to see her schedule.  
  
Original Cindy didn't even bother to ask, she just grabbed the schedule from Max's hands. "Boo's got... ugh... Math. Hey what's that you got after lunch? English Lit??? What on earth were you thinking, girl?" Max glared at Original Cindy and snatched the schedule back.  
  
"I happen to like reading." She stated matter of factly as she closed her locker.  
  
"Aiight. Well... us "not as educated" peeps gots to go to our "regular" English class. Lates." Original Cindy said as she and Kendra walked towards class. Max chuckled and turned to head for class. That was, until she felt someone walk right into her with such force that she lost her balance... again! She stared in disbelief as she heard a guy yell at her.   
  
"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YA FREAK!" A bunch of seniors started to laugh at her as they walked past her. Why me? Max said aloud. Loose-leafs from her binder were sprawled all over the hallway. She crawled along the floor trying to collect every single piece of paper. As she was grabbing the papers a hand suddenly appeared.   
  
"Here..." a gentle voice said as Max looked up to see who the Good Samaritan was. She was greeted by the most beautiful face she'd ever seen. But it was his eyes, which hypnotized Max. They were the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and they seemed to be staring straight into her soul. Max blushed slightly. Words Max. Use them! But her tongue was frozen stiff. She took the papers from the stranger and tried her best to smile to show her appreciation. The stranger stood up and extended his arm out to help her up. After a split second of standing face to face with the helpful stranger she felt her tongue loosen just enough for her to manage a weak, "Thanks."   
  
He smiled and Max could feel her insides begin to melt into a puddle on the floor. "No problem." And with that he turned and walked away. As Max stared at the now empty hallway, she suddenly realized she was late for class and darted towards the wonderful world of math.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Logan sat in his calculus class not paying attention to the teacher in the front of the class. He couldn't help but think of the girl he had just met that morning. She's a freshman, Logan. Get over it! ...But her eyes... There was something different about her. Something special. Logan smiled in spite of himself just picturing her face in his mind.   
  
"MR. CALE!" The teacher was now hovering over him. Logan shook his head and stared blankly.   
  
"...Uh... what..? The answer is 10." Logan sputtered out, embarrassed that he was caught daydreaming.   
  
"I'm glad to know that you are paying attention, Mr. Cale. All right class, in order to get the answer 10 you take the integral of the equation..." As soon as the teacher went back to the front of the classroom, Logan found his thought returning to the beautiful stranger he met that morning.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"And what did you say to him????" Kendra squealed in delight as she excitedly shook Max for answers.  
  
"Absolutely nothing! I couldn't say a thing. It was like my tongue was frozen. God, I must've looked like such an idiot. Not that he would have actually noticed me or anything. Why am I even making a big deal about it, anyway?..."  
  
"Boo, you're babbling." Original Cindy laughed.  
  
"That probably means he was way cute." Kendra raised her eyebrows and smirked.  
  
"Shut up, guys. I mean, he's a senior. What would he see in a freshman like me..." Max's voice trailed off as Logan and his friends walked into the cafeteria. All she could do was stare at him and it seemed as if the world was in slow motion. Kendra and Original Cindy looked at each other knowingly and turned their attention in the same direction as Max. Max smiled inwardly remembering their brief encounter earlier that morning.  
  
Suddenly Valerie ran towards Logan and kissed him. "I missed you Loogie!" She oozed. Logan tried his best to smile and then put his arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Missed you too, Val." Then the whole gang of them left the cafeteria.  
  
"Girl, that's the guy you were drooling over??? Logan Cale? He's like, only the most popular guy in school! There ain't no way it's gonna happen." Kendra smacked Original Cindy in the side.  
  
"Don't listen to her, Maxie."  
  
"Hey, Original Cindy just tells it like it is. Don't want my boo getting hurt by an arrogant jock. I mean he's a rich playboy who doesn't care about anything but money and good looks. He may be a looker but that ain't mean he's got brains."  
  
"Can we stop talking about it? I mean... it's not going to happen in this lifetime." Just then the warning bell sounded. "Besides, we gotta go to class." Max said as she got up from the table.  
  
"Oh yah. Almost forgot 'bout that. Have fun in lit class. Meet you after school by your locker. Later boo."   
  
Max rushed to her locker and grabbed her backpack. She looked at her watch. Just great. I'm going to be late. After finally finding the classroom she burst through the door to find the class had already started.  
  
"... This year we will be studying some of the greatest books ever written..." The teacher suddenly stopped talking as the entire class stared at the tardy student.   
  
"..Uh.. I'm.. I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding the classroom." Max's face reddened as she felt the entire class' eyes on her.  
  
"It's alright. I'll let you off since it's the first day of school." The teacher smiled as she walked to her desk to look at the attendance sheet. "And your name is...?"  
  
"Max. Guevara."   
  
"Why don't you take a seat, Max. I was just introducing the course outline, so you didn't miss much."   
  
Max sighed in relief. The teacher was being extremely nice. She looked around the room and realized that she didn't recognize anyone. Oh great. This class is full of senior students. I don't know a single person. And being late didn't help her either. The class was full. She couldn't find a place to sit. The desks were two per table and it looked as if the entire class was already paired up. Sighing she sat in the front... ALONE. The teacher continued to explain the course outline and was going into detail about the books they would be reading until the door opened again.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Bowen. I was..."  
  
"No need to bombard me with your excuses. Just take a seat and let me continue, alright?" Mrs. Bowen chuckled lightly.   
  
Finding an empty seat in the front he smiled.  
  
Max was so engrossed with reading the course outline that she didn't even notice the empty seat beside her was now occupied.   
  
"Alright, now that everyone is now present. Why don't we start our first exercise? I want you and your partner to discuss the most recent books you've read over the summer. If you didn't read any novels, talk about something else you've read. Even a magazine or newspaper article. Then I want I'll ask you to give a brief explanation on what your partner read and their opinion on it. Okay?"   
  
Oh great, thought Max. I don't have a partner. She buried her head in her hands and groaned. Why does my life have to suck? It was then when she felt a light tap on her shoulder bring her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me." Max's head jerked up. That was when she saw the face. Oh God. It was the same crystal blue eyes that she had seen that morning. She smiled. Smiling back at her Logan tried to remain as calm as possible, "So we meet again. Oh, I guess we didn't get introduced properly. I'm Logan."   
  
"I know." She whispered. Shocked at her slip up she clasped her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I mean, I'm Max. And I just want to say thanks again for your help this morning."   
  
"No problem. Glad to be of service." He said while flashing her a gorgeous smile that made her feel weak at the knees. The rest of the class, Max and Logan were completely hypnotized by each other.   
  
"Alright. Your first assignment of the year will be to write a small poetry book consisting of... 5 different poems. They can be on any topic and in any style you want. I'll let you be creative. Let's say you have a week to finish this. Okay, see you tomorrow. Class dismissed."   
  
Max gathered her books and couldn't wait to tell Kendra and Original Cindy about lit class. "I'll see you later, Max" Logan called as he walked out of the classroom. Throughout the rest of the day, Max basically floated down the hallway. By the end of the day she was sure nothing would ruin her day. As she reached her locker, she saw that Original Cindy and Kendra were already waiting for her.   
  
"Hey boo, what's up with that goofy grin on yer face?" Max mentally slapped herself for looking overly joyful. Max just smiled and opened her locker without saying a word.  
  
"Yah Max, what's the deal?" Suddenly Original Cindy caught something coming towards their general direction. She smirked at Max.  
  
"Hey Maxie-poo, isn't that your sweetums?" She joked, nudging Max in the ribs lightly. Max looked up to see Logan walking with his usual crowd with a very gorgeous girl clinging to his arm. As he walked by he saw Max.   
  
"Hey Max."  
  
"Hey Logan." She returned.  
  
After Logan and his gang were out of sight, Max turned back to her dumbstruck friends. "If you don't pick up those mouths off the floor you'll end up sweeping it." She laughed.   
  
~~~~~  
(one week later)  
  
"I've read through your poetry books and I've decided to read one in particular. I'm sure you'll agree that it is an amazing piece of art. But just in case someone gets embarrassed, I'll let the author remain anonymous. Hopefully they won't mind me sharing their poem." The entire class was completely silent as Mrs. Bowen read the poem. If a pin dropped, you would be able to hear it.  
  
"... Forever eyes. Dark. Somebody's angel." As Mrs. Bowen finished the entire class erupted in applause for the anonymous poet.  
  
Max turned to Logan. "Wow, whoever wrote that is amazing!" She raised her hand to get Mrs. Bowen's attention. "I know you said you weren't going to reveal the author, but I'm sure the entire class agrees with me that this amazing poet must be recognized for their talent."   
  
"I'm sorry. But until the author has given me permission to release their name, I'll keep my mouth shut. If whoever wrote this wants to be revealed, they will. Now I'll return your assignments before class ends."  
  
As everyone was leaving Mrs. Bowen motioned Logan to stay behind. "I was very impressed by your work, Logan. You've got an amazing gift. You shouldn't hide it. I hope I didn't embarrass you by reading it."  
  
"No. It's alright, Mrs. Bowen." He walked out of the classroom till he bumped into Max and papers went flying again.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there, Max." They both reached down to collect the scattered paper. That was when Max noticed a piece of paper. She skimmed it and saw the exact same lines from the poem Mrs. Bowen read. So Logan's the mysterious poet. How could I have missed that? Original Cindy was wrong all along. He isn't just a rich playboy. He's...  
  
Logan noticed his poem lying face up. He quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in his backpack. "I better hurry up and get to class." He sputtered.  
  
Max was still in shock to discover that Logan had written the beautiful poem. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching.   
  
"Hey you!" Not recognizing the voice, Max looked to see who was its owner. It was Valerie and she was walking towards her with a bunch of her groupies.  
  
"Can I help you?" Max couldn't think of a reason why Valerie, the school's most popular "Barbie doll", would want with her.  
  
"Stay away from him!" She glared with an icy stare.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Max was confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb. It's all over the school. You drooling all over my Logan. He's mine. I'm warning you. So, BACK OFF!" She said as she pushed Max forcibly and "accidentally" spilled her bottle of water all over Max's head. "Whoopsie!" She flipped her hair with her wrists and the other girls started giggling as they walked off.   
Max could feel tears forming. Whoa girl. Get a grip. You don't want to be caught crying. Common. Gotta be tough as nails. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran towards the girl's washroom. As soon as she was inside, she couldn't control the tears and they streamed down her face.   
  
Just then Original Cindy walked in with Kendra. "Ohmigod! Max!" Kendra and Original Cindy rushed to her side.   
  
"Who hurt my boo? They're gonna face a major smackdown!" This just made Max cry even harder. "Shh... it's okay, girl. Original Cindy's gonna make it all better. Now tell me what happened." As Max told her embarrassing run-in with Valerie, Cindy's face turned bright red. "I'll snap that little Barbie's neck! I'll pull her peroxide bleached hair out! No one messes with my boo!!!"  
  
"Cindy..." Kendra warned her. "Common, let's get you cleaned up." As she helped Max up to her feet.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Logan was sitting in the cafeteria with Jordan and a bunch of the guys listening to Jordan brag about his date last night. Logan rolled his eyes at how pig-headed these people were. "She was so hot! And then she... " Jordan stopped as soon as he saw Valerie and the other girls walk up.   
  
"Loogie." Valerie squealed as she leapt into his lap. Logan gritted his teeth. "Hi Val."   
  
"Oh, you should've seen Val in action." One of the girls said as the others giggled. "She sure told that girl off." That caught Logan's attention. "What girl? Val, what's she talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just made sure that this freshman realized she was moving in on my territory. Don't worry, Loogie. I fixed everything." Still confused Logan stared blankly at her.  
  
"Territory?" It was then he looked up to see Max with two other girls walking into the cafe. Max looked like she had been crying. What happened? He stood up abruptly and Val fell off him and landed on the ground with a large thud. The two girls walking beside Max looked angry and they were headed in his direction. He ran towards Max not even caring what Jordan and the guys thought.   
  
"Max. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked with such concern in his eyes. Oh great, thought Max. I'm going to cry in front of Logan. As one tear fell down her cheek, he brought his hand to her face and wiped it away. Val, who was watching from the cafeteria floor, stared in absolute shock.   
  
"Logan! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" She yelled. The entire cafeteria turned to see what was causing the commotion.   
  
Logan pulled Max into his arms protectively. "What did you do to her?!" He said accusingly.   
  
"Loogie. I did it for us. I love you."   
  
Logan couldn't take it any longer. It was enough he had to deal with her constant whining, but when she decided to hurt Max, Val had crossed the line. "I don't love you." He said coldly.  
  
"But... Loogie... "  
  
"Take a hint Val. I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. Need me to spell it out for you?! God, you are such a Barbie doll!" He said as he hugged Max.  
  
Val was furious! "YOU'LL PAY LOGAN CALE!" She yelled as all the other students watching started to laugh at her.   
  
"No, Val. I won't." And he started to walk away with Max in his arms.   
  
Original Cindy walked up to Valerie and smiled sweetly. "Oh, Val-er-ie... here's payback for Max." She said as she dumped her coke all over Valerie's head. As Kendra just stood there, shocked at Original Cindy but at the same time laughing harder than she ever did before. "No one messes with my friends."  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Valerie screamed as she ran out of the cafeteria in shame.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Max." She refused to look at him. "Look at me, please." He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head so she would face him. "I don't care what they think. That poem. The one Mrs. Bowen read. I wrote that.... it was about you, Max. In the few days that I've known you, I haven't felt more comfortable with anyone else in my life."  
  
Max looked into his clear blue eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. "I'm a freshman. You're a senior. It will never work. We're too different...."  
  
"I'm willing to try if you are." He said with a smile. How could she refuse with a million dollar smile like that? She nodded and smiled back.  
  
"You know. You might regret this." She said as she jokingly smacked him in the shoulder.  
  
"I'll take my chances." He leaned over and gently kissed Max.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"And that, Jessica, is how your mommy and daddy met." Max said as she kissed Jessica on the forehead. "Now, I've finished my story and you... little one, must go to bed." She tucked her in and shut off the light and closed the door.   
  
"You think you'll ever tell her the real story of how mommy and daddy met." Logan chuckled as he pulled Max into an embrace.  
  
"What? And tell a six year old that her mommy is a genetically enhanced killing machine and was trying to steal some statue from daddy when they first met? I think I like my version better." She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. Logan smiled as he kissed her.   
  
"I do to." As they gently danced in the moonlit room. And that was the position Jessica saw them in as she sneaked a peak through the crack of her door. Smiling to herself, Jessica closed the door quietly and slipped back into bed. Hoping that one day, she would find happiness just like her mommy and daddy did.  
  
~~The End~~  
  
**Okey... so they were a bit outta character and all.. but hey.. my world.. my story... just something my brain came up with while i was supposed to be studying for a psych midterm... hope you liked it!**  
  
A/N2:After finding out that the original name i had for Max and Logan's daughter was the same as Bruno's I decided to change the name to Jessica... just letting you know... :) thanx Melissa for the info... i totally forgot about that myself...   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
